


the bonds that bind us

by freedomatsea



Series: Star Wars Universe Pieces [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Force Bond, Force Bond (Star Wars), One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Ben seeks out Rey through the Force again after the credits roll.





	the bonds that bind us

**Author's Note:**

> YEP I'M BACK AND READY TO WRITE REYLO

“You spent time with him…” Leia said quietly as the room thinned out, her eyes sad and hopeless. 

Rey swallowed thickly, nodding her head. “I did. I tried to bring him back. I tried to…” Her heart clenched as she saw him standing just beyond Leia, the bond between them still ever present. “I don’t know if there’s any good left in him. He’s driven by power.”

Ben’s gaze flickered from Rey to his mother, his brows knitting together as Leia covered her face. He could see her too. 

“It is as I feared.” Leia said steadily. “My son is dead.”

Rey met Ben’s eyes briefly, before she looked away. “I want to believe he can still be saved. I saw his future…  _ a _ future. I want to believe it still exists.”

“And I saw  _ a _ future.” Ben said lowly, stepping closer to them. “One where you and I were ruling side by side, Rey.”

Rey closed her eyes, willing his image to go away, but she could still feel him in the room. Taking up the space in between everything. 

“Rey, what is it?” Leia squeezed her hand. “What do you sense?”

Her eyes snapped open and Ben was still there, looming just feet away from them. “Nothing. It’s been an exhausting few days.” She lied easily, though Leia didn’t look convinced. 

“You should rest.” Leia patted her hand, rising to her feet. “The exhaustion won’t end anytime soon, I’m afraid.” She excused herself, leaving Rey alone in the room. With Ben. 

“Why are you here?” Rey questioned, her jaw set hard as she met his dark gaze. 

“I wish I knew.” He retorted, his tongue pressed against his cheek as he stepped closer. “I don’t believe either of us is doing this intentionally.”

“Why are you doing this Ben? What does this get you?” She stared at the floor, wringing her hands together. “You could be here, right now, with your mother.”

He sat down beside her, as real as Leia had been just moments before. “You think she’d be happy to see me?” Ben laughed harshly. “You don’t know my mother. It would not be a happy homecoming. It has past the point for that.” 

Rey’s brows knit together and she turned to look at him once more. His expression mournful, his own brows pinched together with pain. “It wasn’t just Luke that betrayed you, was it?”

“My mother was a busy woman. She always had somewhere important to be. It put a strain on all of us.”

“But she  _ loves  _ you. I see it in her eyes when she speaks of you.”

“You see regret. You see  _ shame _ .” Ben turned to look at her, holding her gaze. 

“So you’re doing all of this to spite your family? To make sure all you’ll ever see in their eyes is shame and regret? I would give anything to have just  _ one _ member of my family, Ben. And you’re just throwing it all away.” She started to stand up, but he caught her arm, stopping her. 

Her surroundings shifted, flickering in between the Falcon and Ben’s ship. 

“It’s not too late, Rey.”

Rey held his gaze as he rose to his full height beside her. “It is, Ben. It is too late. I have no interest in ruling the galaxy with you. Not when the stakes are so high.” 

His hand slipped from her arm, their hands brushing. “But it’s not too late for you, Ben.” She told him, an edge of desperation to her voice as she took hold of his hand then. “Turn your back on the darkness, come into the light.”

“The light doesn’t want me.”

Rey pressed her lips together, studying his face, watching the way his eyes darted over her own expression, lingering on her lips. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She knew she should step back, release him, force the bond to break. But whatever this was. Whatever kept pushing them together wasn’t something she could just let go of.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Rey told him, her voice coming out stronger than she felt. “The Force is all about balance. I am your equal in the light and I can ensure you that the light  _ does _ want you.”

She rose up on her toes, lifting her other hand to cup his cheek as she drew him down and kissed him. His hand tightened around hers, squeezing it hard enough to hurt before he relaxed, his arm snaking around her waist. 

She wasn’t on the Falcon anymore. She was in his room, on the destroyer, pulled through the Force to him. 

Rey had never kissed anyone before and given Ben’s own awkwardness, she wondered if  _ he _ had ever kissed anyone before. 

His cape slid off his shoulders, hitting the floor at their feet and they stepped over it as Rey pushed him backwards. Ben’s hand curled around the back of her neck as he sank into the kiss. Their noses bumped as they learned, tilting their heads just right. 

Rey wondered just how long this would last. Was she even really in his space, was any of this even  _ real _ ? It felt real. His fingers prying at the fastenings of her clothes felt real. The heat of him against her felt real. His tongue slipping between her lips and tangling with hers felt real. 

It felt real as they fell backwards onto his bed, an awkward mess of limbs and fumbling hands. She was supposed to hate him. Despise him. But she struggled with that hatred when she found herself looking down at him, his hair flopping into his eyes, and his face looking so  _ innocent _ . 

Rey inhaled shakily, before she leaned down to kiss him again. There was still good in him. She knew it. She  _ believed _ it. She had to. 

They tugged and worked their clothes off. Her fingers tracing over the ragged scar on his chest that she had left there. “Ben…” She whispered, breaking the silence as she met his eyes. “I-...”

“You don’t mean it.” He shook his head. “We both know you’re not.” He leaned up and trailed his lips along her jawline. “Neither of us are.”

Rey closed her eyes and nodded slowly. “I know.” She ran her fingers through his hair, letting out a soft moan as he sucked at her pulse point. She could feel him stirring beneath her, her legs draped over his hips, the hardness of him pressing against her.

She pressed her palm against his chest as she moved to sit up, looking down at him with uncertainty. 

Ben reached out to gently trail his fingers over her stomach, brushing his hands over her breasts through her breast band. “This is new for me too.” He told her.

Rey let out an incredulous laugh at that. “How do you know  _ everything _ ?” The connection between them was surreal. “If you can feel all of this, then you must know…”

Ben leaned up and kissed her, to stop her from finishing what she had to say. To keep her from saying what he already knew. She didn’t  _ want _ to fight him. She didn’t  _ want _ to hate him. Quite the opposite, actually. But this wouldn’t change anything. In fact, it would make it even more complicated. The decision would be that much harder. 

And still she did it. She sank into the kiss as they worked to remove the last remnants of cloth that separated them. For someone who seemed desperate to be in control of  _ everything _ , Ben let her take the lead. His hands curled around her hips as she rocked against him, flesh to flesh. She knew more or less  _ what  _ they were doing. She wasn’t completely naive. But there was a vast difference between hearing about something and actually  _ doing _ it. 

Rey reached between them, her fingers curling around his cock, guiding him to her center. She slowly started to lower herself onto him, taking him into her, finally becoming truly  _ one _ with him, when I loud bang broke the solace of their heavy breathing. 

Her eyes snapped open, though they had already been  _ open _ . But she was no longer in his room and she was alone.  _ Alone _ . 

“That’s a hell of a skill.”

Rey yelped and stood up, turning around to face Poe who was standing in the doorway. “What? What skill?”

“Sleeping sitting up.”

“Right.” She bit down on her bottom lip, nodding her head. “Sleeping sitting up. That’s what…. that’s exactly what I was doing.” 

“There’s a few open cots, you know. Might do you some good to lay down.”

“Thanks.” She mumbled as she stepped past him, her heart hammering away in her chest. It had felt  _ so  _ real. She could still feel Ben. She could still feel him, well - between her legs. The ache there, the  _ need _ . 

“Ben?” Rey whispered, catching sight of him out of the corner of her eye. “I don’t understand this.”

“Neither do I.” Ben swallowed thickly as he met her gaze. “But that was  _ some _ timing.” He stepped closer to her, reaching out to touch her face. 

Rey leaned into his touch. “Perhaps it was for a reason.” She said quietly, “It could be real.”

“It can’t. Our paths diverge here, I’m afraid.”

“I’m not giving up my hope for you.” Rey whispered, stepping closer to him. “I believe in the future I saw.”

“And what did you see?”

Rey smiled sadly. “I saw you  _ happy _ .”

“You saw me with you.”

Rey rose up on her toes and kissed him soundly on the lips. “I guess you have choices to make if you ever want to find out.” She brushed her thumb over the scar on his cheek, before she backed away from him. 


End file.
